


I Fall To Pieces When I’m With You

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Card Games, Chanyeol is a little insane, M/M, Sehun is crushing, kakegurui - Freeform, this could be a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: yes this is inspired by kakegurui which is why i tagged it.———"It's the most exciting part of life" Chanyeol smiles, his eyes almost disappearing with how wide his smile is "no one knows when or how they'll die and it's what makes it so much more fun"





	I Fall To Pieces When I’m With You

Sehun knew it was a bad idea from the moment they locked eyes but something inside him just wouldn't let him turn away. He kept his composure as he walked into the classroom. All eyes were on him but only one person could always grab his attention.

_Park Chanyeol_

The school's top student and best gambler. A very few made it through a game of poker before calling in quits and in most cases, begging for their lives. It all depended on the stakes and if Chanyeol, himself, was in a good mood.

As intimidating as Chanyeol was, he always played fair. It didn't matter who the person was or whether you had a history with him. He played fair and he played well, extremely well.

"I didn't think you'd actually show Sehun" Baekhyun giggles "I honestly didn't think you had it in you"

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol says firmly though he seems amused "don't patronise my guest"

"Chanyeol" Sehun bows as he sets his bag next to the desk

"Please, take a seat" Chanyeol smirks as he leans forward "would you like something to drink?"

Sehun smiles and nods

"Jongin, get him a drink" Chanyeol says but he doesn't break eye contact "the rest of you out"

"Who's dealing?" Sehun asks

"That's up to you" Chanyeol chuckles

Sehun bites his lip and glances around the room

"How about Minseok" Sehun suggests "he's a mutual friend so he'll play fair too"

Chanyeol laughs

"Very well" Chanyeol agrees "Minseok you stay behind"

Minseok nods and walks over to collect the box from Baekhyun before letting the others out the room.

"Can't we stay and watch?" Jongdae frowns "it'll be fun"

Chanyeol raises a brow

"Only you 7" Chanyeol nods "the rest, get out"

xxxx

Sehun bites his lips as he watches Chanyeol take his turn. He's always been confident in card games but it usually just ends up with the loser having to clean the house or something stupid like that.

He knew that the outcome of this game was completely different. Chanyeol had a bad day and that meant that the outcome was surely death and nothing else.

"You seem tense" Chanyeol says amused "Think of this as rock, paper and scissors but with cards and chips involved"

"In this game of RPS, the winner gets the chips" Chanyeol continues "we'll start small with 10,000₩"

Sehun takes a deep breathe

"I'm not tense" He lies as he places his chips in the middle after Chanyeol

Chanyeol smirks and looks at his deck. Sehun hates that he can't read him. He supposes this is why Chanyeol rarely lost a game and if he did, it would usually be a close call.

" _Rock"_

" _Paper_ "

" _Scissors_!"

Minseok steps forward to look at the cards

"Sehun wins with paper over rock" Minseok says

Baekhyun and Jongin clap excitedly but Sehun knows better than to bask in his glory. He'll wait the end.

"You never did say what the punishment was" Sehun shrugs as they wait for Minseok to bring over a new box

"If you win, you'll get to decide what my punishment is" Chanyeol says

"But if I lose?" Sehun asks, swallowing a little to hard

"I shoot you" Chanyeol says amused

"W-what?" Sehun widens his eyes

"Isn't it exciting?" Baekhyun cheers "It makes everything way more interesting"

"Expect Chanyeol never loses" Sehun says "the outcome is inevitable"

"Don't be so sure" Chanyeol chuckles "have a little faith in yourself"

The first round ends in 2-1 with Sehun leading

"See? At this rate I could actually lose" Chanyeol says "I doubt you'd want to get shot"

"I don't want to think about that right now" Sehun squirms

"Sehun since you won, you get to pick your 3 cards first" Minseok adds

He reaches into the box and draws his 3 cards. He's never been so nervous for a simple game of rock, paper, scissors. A game like this was surely based on pure luck.

"Don't look so distressed Sehunnie" Chanyeol tilts his head to the side "it's only a game of cards"

"More like life or death" Sehun mumbles but Chanyeol finds him adorable

The game goes on for a few more rounds until they're both at 6-6

"I knew you'd make a comeback" Sehun says "there was no way you'd let me win"

"Let you win?" Chanyeol laughs "I play fair, even if I like you"

Like? Wait Chanyeol likes him?

He blushes and pretends to analyse his cards as he brings it closer to his face. If he survived then he'd ask Chanyeol out on a date.

"Ready?" Minseok asks

"I think —"

"No" Sehun says quickly

"No?" Minseok asks

"What's wrong?" Junmyeon asks

"I don't know" Yixing shrugs "did he bump his leg or something?"

"I think he's gonna combust" Kyungsoo shrugs "this is actually the most intense game I've ever seen Yeol play"

Chanyeol raises a brow

"I-I don't want to die" Sehun says "I don't even know why the fuck I agreed to this because there's no way I'm going to beat you and this is the final round"

Chanyeol places his cards facing down and rests his elbows on the table

"I know that this might be a thrill for some people and believe me, I get it" Sehun mumbles "I like the thrill it gives but I'm ... —"

"Scared?" Chanyeol asks and he nods

"Sehun" Chanyeol sighs "sometimes we have to take risks"

"It's the most exciting part of life" Chanyeol smiles, his eyes almost disappearing with how wide his smile is "no one knows when or how they'll die and it's what makes it so much more fun"

"I'm not sure I see it that way" Sehun sighs "the idea of dying like this scares me more than the possibility of me getting run over or worse, murdered"

"You think I'm going to kill you?" Chanyeol asks and Sehun nods

"Do I scare you " Chanyeol asks, this time getting up and walking over to Sehun

"Y-yeah" Sehun says but he's blushing

"Sehun I've never killed anyone before" Chanyeol laughs "it's exciting having everyone on edge but that's all that it is"

"He has shot someone before" Baekhyun says

"And stabbed" Yixing adds "but that's because the punishment was for the person to stand against next to the dart board"

"It's just excitement" Chanyeol days dryly as he places his hands on Sehun's shoulders "Besides if I was going to shoot someone, it wouldn't be you"

"So if I lose?" Sehun can barely recognise his own voice "what happens then?"

"I didn't think you'd actually agree to play against me" Chanyeol admits "I hadn't thought that far"

"Though the idea of rilling you up does bring a sense of joy" he adds and Sehun can feel the beat rising from his neck to his cheeks. Why was Chanyeol so fucking attractive?

"Here's an idea" Chanyeol whispers "if you lose, you don't get to cum"

Sehun widens his eyes

"And if you win" He continues "I'll do whatever you want"

"Whatever I want?" Sehun parrots

Chanyeol chuckles and walks back to his seat

"Shall we continue?" Chanyeol asks and Sehun nods

"What just happened?" Jongdae asks

"I don't know but it looked hot as fuck" Baekhyun sighs

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is ‘mrtnxu’ and my wattpad is ‘cultbbybob’


End file.
